Solid state light emitting devices, including solid state lamps having light emitting diodes (LED's) and resonant cavity LED's (RCLED's) are extremely useful, because they potentially offer lower fabrication costs and long term durability benefits over conventional incandescent and fluorescent lamps. Due to their long operation (burn) time and low power consumption, solid state light emitting devices frequently provide a functional cost benefit, even when their initial cost is greater than that of conventional lamps. Because large scale semiconductor manufacturing techniques may be used, many solid state lamps may be produced at extremely low cost.
In addition to applications such as indicator lights on home and consumer appliances, audiovisual equipment, telecommunication devices and automotive instrument markings, LED's have found considerable application in indoor and outdoor informational displays.
With the development of efficient LED's that emit blue or ultraviolet (UV) light, it became feasible to produce LED's that generate white light through phosphor conversion of a portion of the primary emission of the LED to longer wavelengths. Conversion of primary emissions of the LED to longer wavelengths is commonly referred to as down-conversion of the primary emission. An unconverted portion of the primary emission combines with the light of longer wavelength to produce light that may appear white to a viewer. However, using only inorganic phosphors to down-convert short wavelength light, the types of spectra that may be produced efficiently are limited.